The Book of Poetry
by McCountryGirl
Summary: A collection of random acrostic poems I wrote based on Harry Potter. They aren't very good. From 'Always' to 'Voldemort'. I own squat. Flames will be used for fiendfyre. Got it, Muggles and Magical Folks?


_A love that lasted years_

_Longing for her to be his_

_Wishing she would notice that he loved her_

_A small boy, in love with a witch_

_Young love, interrupted by fate_

_Severus Snape loved Lily Evans_

_Albus Severus Potter, James Sirius Potter_

_Lily Luna Potter, Theodore Remus Lupin_

_Weasleys, Rose, Hugo and Victorie_

_Always friends, always family_

_Young, wild and free_

_Second Generation_

_A tiny life, spared by a woman_

_Love is his weapon, killing the hate_

_Wherever he goes, the love travles with him_

_Another year passes, another defeat against evil_

_Youthful glee ripped from his core_

_Someday, Harry Potter will defeat evil, just you wait_

_Another year gone, another battle won_

_Long summer ahead, longing for each other_

_Waiting for September, the day they will reunite_

_Another year together, it all ended tonight_

_Yet, each and ever year, not a tear is shed_

_Sweet words of kindness are traded instead_

_A little girl, barely a teen_

_Lies, she thought_

_Wizards and Witches aren't real_

_A non-believer, quickly converted_

_Young Miss Granger, a muggleborn witch_

_Served in Dumbledore's Army, defeated Lord Voldemort_

_All the Weasleys, red hair, freckles_

_Love beyond measure, loyal to all_

_When one gets hurt, the others are there_

_A pureblood, Gryffindor, family_

_Young and old, Weasleys connect_

_Sometimes, your family, can be your friends_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Lily Evans-Potter_

_Weasley, Fred_

_Alastor Moody_

_Young Dobby the house elf_

_Severus Snape_

_New year, new adventure_

_Ever year, it's the same_

_Voldemort tries to return_

_Every year, it's the same_

_Ron, Harry and Hermoine defeat him_

_Neville, Luna, Harry, Ron, Hermoine_

_Every member of Dumbledore's Army_

_Voldemort was the target, infiltrate and destroy_

_Every member of Dumbledore's Army_

_Returned home or died a hero's death_

_Never_

_Enrage_

_Voldemort_

_Even when he _

_Really deserves it_

_New feiends, old friends_

_Every year's alike_

_Voldemort, Avada Kadavra_

_Expelliarmus, Cruccio_

_Ron, Harry, Hermoine, Dumbledore's Army, the Order of the Phoenix_

_Learning to fight with the _

_Order of the Phoenix to defeat_

_Voldemort and gain a Happily_

_Ever After in a world of war_

_Games of Chess,_

_Umbridge, the evil,_

_Ickle Firsties,_

_Dumbledore's Army_

_Animagus_

_N. E. W. T. S_

_Cruccio Curse_

_Expelliarmus, you're done_

_Best friends_

_Eternal family_

_Trivial arguments_

_Raiding the kitchen_

_All the pranks_

_You won't be missed, Wormtail, because we're _

_All, and always have been,_

_Loyal to the Mauraders' Code_

_Mooney, Padfoot, Wormtail, Prongs_

_All together great pranksters_

_Underage wizards_

_Ridiculously clever_

_Advanced jokesters_

_Dark Arts are a no_

_Extremly loyal (except Wormtail)_

_Remus, Peter_

_Sirius, James_

_Love at first sight_

_In a trance_

_Lingering glances_

_Young love_

_Animagus, loyal_

_Nearly impossible hair_

_Daydreaming of the other_

_Just to see the other smile_

_A family, together_

_Misunderstood flirting_

_Eternal gratitude_

_Sealed with a wedding ring_

_Serious, yes_

_Extremly strict, no doubt_

_Very secluded, for a reason_

_Extremly lonely, because of a lost love_

_Reading books on Potions and the Dark Arts_

_Unrequitted love for a lpst soul_

_Shy child_

_Silence, Potter_

_Never got over her_

_Always_

_Potter and_

_Evans, never Snape_

_Friends, blood_

_Animals, people_

_Mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers_

_Igniting a flame inside another_

_Love is the kindling_

_Youth the wood_

_We may not have much money, but we have_

_Exactly what we need, each other, _

_A family of purebloods and half-bloods, together we are one._

_Stupid Malfoys, Blacks, we are happy as we are_

_Leave us be, ignorant fools._

_Each other is all we need. Even a fool like Lucius could use a lesson in loving_

_Your family for who it is, and kicking insest and cross breeding to the curb_

_Many are evil, few are good_

_Animals, all of them, every single one_

_Liars and cheats, creeps and killers_

_Following in the footsteps of parents and siblings_

_Old an young, Malfoys will kill_

_You have to prove yourself worthy, or be sent packing_

_Blood purity is_

_Lacking a sense of compassion and love, but not_

_All Blacks think that way. Sirius and Andromeda,_

_Cousins, through the Blacks, believe any_

_Kid can be trained as a witch or a wizard, as long as they're fit._

_Pureblooded, until Harry_

_Open to Muggleborn marriages_

_Teachers and guides,_

_Troublemakers and heroes_

_Ever Potter has a story to tell. _

_Remus and Ron, Sirius and Hermoine, the best friends of a son and a father_

_Lycanthrope_

_Untimly death_

_Potter's best friend_

_Invented the Maurader's Map_

_Never stopped being Mooney_

_Greatest witch of her age_

_Ron's wife_

_And Harry's best friend_

_Never thought she'd be a witch_

_Great with books_

_Extremly smart_

_Read Hogwarts: A History many of times_

_Lucius Malfoy's cousin_

_Evil, Voldemort's leutenant_

_Sinister Death Eater_

_Trained killer_

_Renowed Dark witch_

_Anti-Dumbledore_

_Not afraid of Voldemort_

_Glee-less git_

_Eccentricly notorious_

_Vindictive_

_Omen of Death_

_Lord of the Dark Side_

_Dark Wizars_

_Evil_

_Murderer_

_Opaque skin_

_Ruby eyes_

_Tongue of the Snakes_

_Honest bloke_

_Animal lover_

_Great listener_

_Real softie_

_Intelligent_

_Determined_

_We_

_Are_

_Ready_

_Home_

_Of_

_Great_

_Witches and Wizards_

_Along with _

_Really strict_

_Teaching_

_Staff_

_Delightful_

_Obediant_

_Belittled_

_Beaten_

_Young_

_Wands_

_Incantations_

_Zebra Animagi_

_Accio_

_Rustic school_

_Determined folk_

_Wands_

_Incantations_

_Transfigurations_

_Charms_

_Horcruxes_

_Proven leaders_

_Respected_

_Extremly talented_

_Faced with responsibility_

_Egotistical (Perseus Weasley)_

_Calm_

_Teacher_

_Young_

_Outgoing_

_Underage_

_Taught_

_Hidden_

_Horcrux_

_An orphan_

_Rescued from his own hell_

_Ready for anything_

_Young_

_Readhead_

_Observant_

_Never stops eating_

_Honest_

_Expert witch_

_Respectful_

_McGonagell's star pupil_

_Over protective_

_Intelligent_

_Nerd_

_Experienced battle fighter_

_Funny_

_Redhead_

_Eneergetic_

_Dramatic_

_Animated_

_Notorious pranksters_

_Determined_

_Git_

_Enigmatic_

_Owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_

_Redhead_

_Ginger_

_Entertainer_

_Great student_

_Intelligent_

_Newest Potter wife_

_Nearly died opening the Chamber of Secrets_

_Youngest Weasley_

_Determined_

_Raging anger_

_Accepting_

_Controlling_

_Over acheiver_

_Mother_

_Over protective_

_Loving_

_Loyal_

_Youthful_

_Ginny Weasley_

_Ron Wealey/Remus Lupin_

_Young, brave souls_

_Finnegin, Seamus_

_Founder: Godric Gryffindor_

_Ingenuity_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Daring occupents_

_Openly dislikes Slytherin_

_Respected as the house of Harry Potter_

_Rowen Ravenclaw, founder_

_Animosity to read_

_Very curious_

_Extremly intelligent_

_Notorious bookworms_

_Colours: blue and white_

_Love to learn_

_Anti-Slytherin_

_Woeful lack of main characters_

_House of Cedric Diggory and Nymphadora Tonks_

_Underappreciated_

_Founder: Helga Hufflepuff_

_Fiercly loyal_

_Loving_

_Engenuity_

_Peaceful_

_Unabridged_

_Faithful_

_Forgotten house_

_Salazar Slytherin_

_Liars_

_Young Sneaks_

_Transfers to the Death Eaters_

_Hell raisers_

_Endless torture to others_

_Rumor mill_

_Injustic towards Muggleborns_

_Never liked_

_Muggles will never understand_

_Ancient power_

_Generations of magic_

_Incantations and spells_

_Cryptic prophecies_


End file.
